


[Podfic] Voice of the Garden

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, M/M, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, References to Konoha Hiden, Romance, Shinobi Spring Exchange 2020, Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: “'That’s a shame,' Kakashi says, fingers at Tenzō’s waist. 'The missing nin thing is kind of working for me.'Tenzō doesn’t blush about these kind of things anymore, but he still laughs, his head ducking a little closer to the grass. 'It’s things like this that make me worry I will one day have to testify against you.''They can’t do that, if you’re married,' Kakashi says lightly."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Voice of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice of the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813887) by [keepyourpantsongohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan). 



> Podfic version of one of the loveliest KakaTenz fics I have ever read, and have the infinite pleasure of being gifted with.
> 
> Photograph is mine.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time recording an intimate exchange between them.

Voice of the Garden

Written by keepyourpantsongohan| Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/voice-of-the-garden)

00:19:57 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an intro to be granted access to the full server.


End file.
